Wonderland
by Undercover Tony Stark
Summary: 'Compared to where I grew up, sweet cheeks, this place is Wonderland.' Percy Jackson went to Camp half blood at fourteen after growing up suffering at the hands of his abusive stepfather. Rated T for language.


**My first Percy Jackson fanfic so please be kind!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

I was laying down on my bed counting the pencil holes in my ceiling when the doorbell rang. You're probably wondering 'pencil holes in the ceiling'? Yeah. I have this thing that whenever I'm frustrated I throw a pencil as hard as I can at the ceiling and try to make hole. It sounds kind of dumb and the sort of thing that'd eventually cost me an eyeball but I always catch the pencil when it falls. I don't know what it is but it's just an instinct I have. At least it's the sort of thing that'd come in handy anyway.

The doorbell ran again as I rounded of my countdown at fifty two.

'Hey kid get off your lazy ass and answer the door for godsake!' I heard Gabe bellow from the living room.

'Yeah well you're closer to it, Jabba the hutt, so why don't you roll over there and answer it, yourself?' I shouted back at the sub-human lifeform that could also be refered to as: 'My stepfather'.

'Who do you think you're talking to?!' He screamed.

I rolled my eyes and with a sigh, dragged myself out of my room and to the door.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm fourteen years old and I go to... I go to...

Actually, I don't really remember the name of the place I go to now. It's school number seven I think. I've been kicked out of every school I've ever attended, it's hard to keep track of the names. Luckily, I don't live alone with Jabba the asshole. My mom is the poor unfortunate soul that is married to him. My mom is wonderful. He doesn't deserve her. I don't deserve her.

My stepdad he... He isn't the nicest. He has the tendency to lose his temper. He has a tendency to hit. But don't worry, he doesn't hit my mom. I never let him hit my mom.

When I opened the door I was greeted by cheerful looking, blonde teenage girl with stormy grey eyes.

'Shit, Gabe! She's like my age! If you're gunna cheat on my mom, cheat on her with someone your own age you creepy sicko!' I yelled back at the beast.

'Shut your mouth, smartass, she's not for me.' He spat before taking another swig of his beer.

The cheerful looking girl was now the solemn looking girl.

'What do you want, then?' I asked, leaning on the doorframe.

'Um I'm looking for Percy Jackson?' She asked.

'You're looking at him.' He asked, 'And no. No I don't know what happened to those fire hydrants out front.'

She ignored what I said and continued to talk.

'I'm Annabeth Chase and I think you know a friend of mine, Mr. Brunner?'

I racked my brain.

'The history teacher? The one in wheelchair that won't stop bugging me?'

'That's the guy. He seems to think you're something special.' She said, folding her arms.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'He says you can do things. With water.'

I quickly shut the door behind me before Gabe heard.

'Hey, keep it down, will ya? My stepdad will kill me if he finds out about the toilets!'

'Aha!' She said, acting like she had called me out, 'So you admit to the toilet story!'

'Did I seem indifferent to telling it?' I sneered, 'Look, Brunner pissed me off so I stormed out of class, he followed me, I got angry, turned to yell at him and a couple of stalls blew up in the bathroom to my left. I'm not a witch. I don't know how it happens. Shit like that just happens when I'm around water, I can't control it!'

'What if I said I can take you to place where they could show you how to?' She said, her grey eyes sparkling all of a sudden.

'Huh?' I asked.

'There's a place for people like you. I'm a person like you. We're safe there.'

'Honey, I'm not safe anywhere. Not here. Not at school. Your little place won't be any different. I'm sorry but I have to go or my stepdad will get mad.'

'Percy, you don't really have a choice here.' She said, sounding annoyed.

'No, I don't have a choice in who my mom marries. I don't have a choice of what schools I get kicked out of. I don't get choice in what other fucking disorder they diagnose me with next. I do have a choice in whether or not I go to your little fairy land. And I'm not going. I can't go.'

'Percy, you don't know your father, do you?'

I stared at her with rage. How dare this little bitch show up at my doorstep and act like she knows me?

'You assuming things now, are ya?' I asked, glaring at her, 'You think because you hear Jabba the hutt in there screaming and having a few that I'm some sort of uneducated bastard child?'

'Percy, I'm not assuming, I know. And I don't know my mother, either. But my mom and your dad know eachother.'

'Ew fuck gross! You're like my half sister or-?' I asked.

' EW, GODS NO!' She exclaimed quickly, looking repulsed, 'Our parents... They're not normal parents.'

'Yeah they're clearly both assholes that abandoned their kids.'

'Yeah that and they're greek gods.'

I paused for a minute.

'You think you're funny?' I asked.

'What?' She replied.

'You think you're joker coming up here and making up some bullshit story about my father for kicks? Who the fuck do you think you are?'

She rolled her eyes at me and took a pen out of her pocket.

'A gift.' She said, 'From your dad. THE GREEK GOD.'

I snatched it and held it up in front of her eyes.

'You think this shit is funny?'

'Take the cap off.'

I rolled my eyes.

'So what happens, huh? I take off the the cap and it turns into a magic fairy wand?' I teased as I took the cap off.

I lept back as a sword erupted from where the pen once was.

My jaw dropped and Annabeth gave a satisifed look.

'WHAT THE FU-'

'Ok stop with the potty mouth, you think you're a badass, I get it!' She cut in before I could finish my cursing.

I looked at her and then back at the pen-sword-thing and gingerly put the cap on the tip and it shrunk back down into a pen once more.

'Believe me now, Mr Badass?' She asked, a proud smile gracing her face.

Oh she was annoying. But she was also kind of hot, too.

'Look, you just sort of dropped a bombshell on me and I don't know what you want me to say but-'

'Just meet me tomorrow.' She said, ' Twelve O'clock. Out front. Then we can talk for real.'

I scratched the back of my head.

'That's cool.' I said, 'I wasn't planning on going to school tomorrow anyway.'

She gave me a disappointed glare. Bitch had just met me.

'Tomorrow, Mr Badass.' She repeated, 'You can go back to stepdaddy now.'

And then she walked off down the hall.

I opened the door of the apartment and entered, dazed, until a beer can smacked in the forehead. I immeditely raised my hand to the spot of impact and felt blood meet my finger tips.

'What the fuck, Gabe?!' I spat at Jabba the asshole.

'Don't spend your time flirting with chicks when you should be getting me another beer.' He said, glaring at me.

'Get off your ass and do it yourself.' I said storming to my room and narrowly dodging another flying can.

I slammed the door behind me, flopped down on my bed and picked up my pencil for another launch.

If I actually was to go this place, at least I would be away from that subhuman lifeform.

Fifty three.

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter one! I know it's a little fast paced and Percy's an ass right now but It'll get better, I promise!**

**I hope you somewhat enjoyed it.**

**Lucie xx**


End file.
